Blackmail & Pleasure
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: When Trixie and Prince Blueblood accidentally discover Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor's naughty little secret, what will Twilight and Shining have to do to make sure Blueblood and Trixie don't talk? WARNING! Contains adult content.


On a typically beautiful day in Equestria, Trixie and Blueblood were in Canterlot Castle. Prince Blueblood was showing his new marefriend Trixie around the castle, giving her a personal tour of his great aunts' home.

"So what do you think of the castle, my dear?" Blueblood asked his marefriend as they walked through the ornate corridors inside the palace.

Trixie stuck up her nose. "It's alright, Trixie supposes. But she has seen more impressive castles!"

Blueblood raised an eyebrow at her. "Where?"

Trixie hesitated. "Alright, fine. Trixie lied. She hasn't. But still, she expected a bit more from the Princesses of Equestria's castle."

Blueblood sighed. His new marefriend, the great and powerful Trixie, was extremely difficult to please, or impress. However, that was one of the things he loved about her. Even though she was a commoner, she had the attitude of a royal. She refused to accept anything less then perfection, just like him.

Trixie, even though she truthfully was impressed by the castle's beauty, was also a bit bored. Besides, she knew of some other things that she and her new handsome coltfriend could be doing.

Suddenly, Trixie held up her hoof in front of him and stopped him. "Sweetie, what do you say we find some place private where we can 'have some fun'?" Trixie whispered sensually in his ear.

Blueblood became aroused. That was another thing he loved about Trixie. She loved having sex with him, and she was always in the mood. And he loved having sex with her.

"I know a place!" he said, barely containing his excitement. "One of the guest bedrooms! Follow me!"

He led her through the palace, both of them hurrying quickly and giggling in anticipation of the fun they were going to have, the thoughts of which were making them horny. They passed a few servants and guards through the halls as they went, who gave the couple a glance as they passed, but otherwise paid them no mind.

"Here we are!" said Blueblood as they made it to the door to a guest bedroom in one of the castle's towers.

"Trixie has never made love inside a castle before," she said giddily. "This is just like a fairytale!"

Blueblood used his magic to turn the knob and open the door, but as soon as he opened it a crack, he paused as they both heard noises coming from within. They were very erotic sounds of heavy breathing and moaning. Their curiosity getting the better of them, they both looked inside the cracked open doorway, and their mouths fell open in shock as they were greeted by a sight they had never thought they would ever see in their entire lives.

Even though the light was dim in the room because of the closed curtains, they could still see two ponies on the bed, making love with each other, but what shocked Trixie and Blueblood the most was _WHO_ the ponies were. Twilight Sparkle was lying on the bed with her face pressed against the sheets and her rump in the air while her brother, Shining Armor, was mounted on top of her, his hips thrusting against her. Twilight was letting out moans of intense pleasure while her brother pounded her rear with primal need.

"S_Shining… aaah… faster!" Twilight whimpered in bliss as her brother rutted her.

Shining moved his hips faster against her rear, leaning forward over her and kissing the side of her neck. Twilight turned her head around back towards him and captured his lips in hers, sharing a passionate kiss as they made love. Neither of them seemed to notice yet that they now had an audience watching them.

Blueblood and Trixie stared at the incestuous couple with mouths agape in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing! Twilight Sparkle, the pony Trixie hated the most, and Shining Armor, Blueblood's brother-in-law whom he also hated, were having an incestuous affair with each other. As they continued to watch the scene before them, they grew more and more aroused by the second. Trixie could feel herself becoming wet behind her underneath her tail, and Blueblood could feel his penis beginning to slide out of its sheath.

Trixie and Blueblood looked at each other.

"Can you believe this?" Blueblood asked her quietly in amazement.

"This has suddenly become the greatest day of Trixie's life!" Trixie said gleefully, an evil smile on her face. This was just too perfect! "Twilight Sparkle and her married brother are having an incestuous affair with each other! And we know! Oh, we have to take advantage of this!" Ideas of how they could blackmail the brother and sister rapidly started popping into her head.

"What did you have in mind, my dear?" Blueblood asked her with interest.

Trixie thought for a moment. "Trixie has an idea!" she said. She leaned up and whispered her idea in Blueblood's ear. A grin appeared on the Prince's face.

"You're the greatest marefriend ever!" he said to her, loving her idea.

"And never you forget that!" she said. Trixie opened the door to the room the rest of the way with her hoof. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" she said loudly as her and Blueblood stepped into the room.

Shining Armor and Twilight immediately stopped what they were doing when they heard another voice in the room with them. They looked back at the open door to the room and gaped in shock when they saw their worst nightmare. Trixie and Prince Blueblood, the two ponies they disliked the most in the world, were standing in the doorway, in full view of them while Shining was still on top of Twilight, fully inside of her.

"TRIXIE!?" Twilight gasped in shock and horror.

"BLUEBLOOD!?" Shining Armor exclaimed in equal shock and horror. Their secret had been discovered.

Twilight and Shining Armor had been having a secret affair for a while now. They had realized they both had feelings for each other that they couldn't control, and since then, they had been getting together secretly whenever they could to make love. Shining Armor still loved Cadence with all his heart, but he also loved his sister just as much.

Shining Armor got off of his sister, his still hard and needy cock slipping out of her as he did so. It bobbed beneath him as he and Twilight both climbed off the bed and turned to face Trixie and Blueblood. Both of them struggled for a few moments to think of something to say. Twilight ended up being the first to speak.

"Please don't tell anypony about this!" begged Twilight, fear written all over her face. "Please!"

Shining Armor just nodded in agreement with his sister.

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret's safe with us," said Trixie with a smirk, "as long as you do exactly as we say from now on."

"You're blackmailing us?!" said Shining Armor angrily.

"Of course," said Blueblood, "unless you'd rather we told everypony about what the two of you have been doing, like Princess Celestia, or your wife Princess Cadence, or your parents."

Twilight and Shining both became filled with dread and they looked at each other. They knew Twilight couldn't stand the idea of Princess Celestia finding out about the taboo she had been committing with her brother. The Princess would be so disappointed in her. And how would she ever face her friends again? Or their parents? And Shining Armor thought about Cadence. Who knew what torture she would do to him if she found out about him and Twilight. And his career in the royal guard would probably go down the drain as well. Their reputations would be ruined. They sighed and looked back at Trixie and Blueblood.

"Fine. We'll do whatever you say. What do you want?" asked Twilight, hanging her head in defeat.

Trixie and Blueblood looked at each other with knowing grins on their faces, and then turned back to the brother and sister couple.

"Well, to start, it just so happens that Trixie and I were just looking for a place to 'have a little fun', much like you two were just doing," said Blueblood, "but since you're here, we've decided we're going to have a bit of fun… with you!"

Blueblood and Trixie stepped further into the room and Trixie closed the door shut behind them with her magic. Then Trixie took off her purple cape and wizard hat, and Blueblood took off his fancy collar and tie, and they discarded them to the floor, leaving the two ponies as nude as Twilight and Shining Armor were.

"WHAT!?" Twilight and Shining Armor both exclaimed at the same time in shock as they realized exactly what Trixie and Blueblood had in mind.

"From now on, you two are going to be our sex slaves!" Trixie teased them.

Shining Armor moved himself between them and Twilight. "Leave Twilight out of this!" he stated angrily. "Do what ever you want with me, but leave Twilight out of it!"

Blueblood shook his head.

"No deal!" said Trixie, agreeing with Blueblood. "You BOTH have to do what we say!"

Shining Armor was about to protest again when Twilight spoke. "It's okay, Shining. I'll do it."

Shining gaped at his sister in shock. "WHAT!? Twilight…"

Twilight cut him off. "I'm an adult now, Shining. I can handle myself. Besides, if we don't do what they say, then everypony will know about us. Cadence, Princess Celestia, our parents, our friends. I couldn't stand what they'd probably think of us after that!"

Shining Armor gritted his teeth in frustration, but then sighed when he realized Twilight was right. As much as he didn't like the idea of her being touched by Trixie, or especially Blueblood, they didn't have much of a choice. Plus, Twilight was also right that she was an adult now, and as much as he wanted to be a protective big brother, she was free to make her own decisions.

He looked back at Trixie and Blueblood and simply snorted from his nostrils indignantly as his response.

Blueblood grinned and sat back on his haunches on the floor, showing off his now fully erect member for them all to see. "Shining Armor, you will fellate me!" he ordered the other stallion.

Shining glared at Blueblood with disgust. "Buck no! I'm no coltcuddler!"

"Would you rather I tell everypony what you and your little sister have been doing with each other?" Blueblood threatened. "Now suck my royal cock!"

Even though every fiber of his being didn't want to, Shining Armor swallowed his pride and reluctantly walked from Twilight's side over to the Prince. He put his head down between Blueblood's legs and stared at the Prince's erect stallionhood in front of his face, hesitant to proceed. Like himself, Blueblood was very well endowed for a stallion. In fact, Shining Armor thought Blueblood might even be a little bigger than him, though he wasn't about to put their two cocks next to each other to compare sizes.

"I don't have all day, Armor!" Blueblood said impatiently.

Clenching his eyes shut tight, Shining Armor opened his mouth and he wrapped his lips around the flared head of the prince's cock. He felt disgusted as he slowly slid his mouth down over the shaft, till he felt the flat tip press against the back of his throat.

"And don't even think about biting," Blueblood snapped at him, "or else you'll regret it."

Shining Armor mentally cursed Blueblood as he began sucking on the Prince's member, bobbing his head up and down on it. Blueblood let out a pleasured sigh as his throbbing member was sucked by Shining Armor's mouth. He placed one of his hooves on the back of Shining Armor's head, forcing the stallion to take as much of Blueblood's meat into his mouth as he could.

Shining Armor continued to suck Blueblood's thick stallionhood, while his is own throbbing and needy stallionhood was left unattended.

Meanwhile, Trixie climbed up onto the bed and laid on her back. She spread her hind legs apart, revealing her glistening snatch to a nervous Twilight. "Come, Sparkle! You will eat Trixie out!"

Twilight gulped nervously and reluctantly climbed up on the bed, moving into position between Trixie's spread legs. She stared at the blue unicorn's moist pussy lips. She had never been with a mare before, and was hesitant to touch another mare's privates.

"What are you waiting for?" Trixie spoke up impatiently. "Pleasure Trixie!"

Twilight gulped nervously and stuck out her tongue and gave the blue unicorn's puffy lips a light lick.

"You can do better than that!" Trixie said in annoyance. She put her hoof on Twilight's head and pressed Twilight's nose down against her snatch. Twilight let out a muffled yelp of surprise as her mouth was pressed into Trixie's wet folds, smearing her mouth with the blue mare's juices. Red under her fur with embarrassment, Twilight slowly opened her mouth and stuck her tongue back out, slipping it inside Trixie's folds, slurping along the tight, silky-smooth inner walls of her blackmailer. Trixie moaned in approval as her insides were nicely stimulated by Twilight's tongue. She held her head up so she could see the purple mare's head being held down between her legs.

Blueblood and Trixie were enjoying watching the two ponies they hated in these humiliating positions even more then they enjoyed the sexual pleasure they were receiving. It felt so good to have power over _them_ for once.

Shining Armor and Twilight were disgusted that they were doing this, yet, at the same time, they couldn't help but become a bit aroused as well by this completely new sexual experience for them. They had never had any sexual relations with a member of their own sex before. Shining Armor's still rock hard member throbbed with need, and Twilight's pussy still oozed with arousal.

It wasn't long before Blueblood could feel his climax approaching. Without giving any warning, Blueblood held down Shining Armor's head onto his cock with his hoof and let out a pleasured groan as he came in a surprised Shining Armor's mouth, who nearly gagged as the first few thick shots of cum hit the back of his throat.

"Don't spill a single drop, slave!" Blueblood said sharply to him while in the throws of orgasm. "Swallow all of my royal seed!"

Shining Armor did as he was told and began gulping down all of Blueblood's gooey cum as it gushed into his mouth, keeping his lips sealed around the stallion's shaft so as to not let a single drop escape.

As soon as Blueblood was done cumming, he released Shining's head. Shining immediately pulled his head away, letting the stallion's softening member flop out of his mouth, taking deep breaths of air.

Blueblood let him catch his breath while he turned his attention to the erotic scene going on over on the bed of his marefriend with another mare's head between her legs. He could feel his limp stallionhood starting to stiffen again by the sight and erotic noises they were making. Shining Armor also couldn't help but turn his head and watch the scene on the bed of his sister eating out another mare, her cute purple rump sticking up in the air behind her as she did. He couldn't deny, as much as he didn't like his little sister being treated this way, he also was aroused by the sight before him, and he felt his member twitch with need as he watched.

"…Oh… Make Trixie… aaah… cum!" Trixie demanded in bliss as Twilight licked her out. She was so close to her release, and she held Twilight's head against her pussy with both her forehooves, trying to get her tongue as deep inside her as possible. Twilight licked and slurped along the hot inner walls of Trixie's cunny as vigorously as she could, eager to get Trixie off and get this over with.

Finally, Trixie moaned loudly as she was sent over the edge, her juices pouring out onto Twilight's unsuspecting face. Trixie released Twilight's head and Twilight pulled her head up, taking deep breaths now that she could breath again, and wiped the liquids off her face with the fur of her foreleg. Trixie lay there panting with a smile on her face as she came down off of her orgasm.

"All right, Trixie. It's _my_ turn with her now," Blueblood said as he stepped over to the bed and climbed up onto it behind Twilight, his now once again fully erect stallionhood bobbing and swaying beneath him with each step he took.

Twilight looked behind her just in time to see Blueblood stick his nose underneath her tail and give her damp pussy lips a good, rough lick.

Twilight let out a high pitched gasp at the sudden unexpected feeling on her nethers and reflexively pulled her rear away from Blueblood, sitting down on her haunches so he could not get to her sacredness.

Blueblood remained calm at her reaction. "It's your turn now, Miss Sparkle. Now present yourself to me!"

Twilight sadly remembered she and Shining were at Blueblood and Trixie's mercy. Reluctantly, Twilight nodded and did as she was told. She lay down on the bed, facing away from the Prince, and lifted her hindquarters into the air. She raised her tail off to the side, exposing her glistening marehood to him. She was repulsed that she was going to have sex with that 'royal pain' as Rarity would call him, but she knew she had no choice if she wanted her and Shining's secret to be kept.

Blueblood sat on his haunches behind Twilight, eyeing her moist sex greedily. He had always seen his aunt Celestia's favorite student as just a nerdy bookworm, but now that she wasn't talking about magic or science or friendship or stuff like that for once, for the first time he noticed that she was actually an attractive mare, though not as beautiful as Trixie of course.

Blueblood grabbed Twilight's hips in his hooves and stuck his head between her haunches and gave her moist, puffy lips another slow, rough lick, starting at the bottom of her slit and ending at the top. Twilight moaned as a wave of pleasure shot through her. Blueblood gave her lips a few more licks before burying his nose in her cunt and stuck his tongue inside her. Twilight whimpered and moaned at the feeling of his oral muscle squirming inside her vagina, lapping and slurping at her heated inner walls.

_Darn it! Why does he have to be so good?_ Twilight thought to herself as she continued to let out moans of pleasure.

Blueblood was thoroughly enjoying listening to Twilight's sounds of pleasure as he dug his tongue deeper into her tight, moist canal, expertly lapping at her sensitive folds. He could feel his rock hard member throb and twitch in anticipation of taking the purple mare.

Shining Armor watched angrily as Blueblood ate out his sister, even though he couldn't deny the sight of his sister being eaten out by another stallion was also arousing him, feeling his aching member twitch as he watched.

"Don't worry, stud," said Trixie to Shining Armor as she climbed off of the bed and walked over to him, having recovered from her previous orgasm. "While their having fun, you can give Trixie some pleasure."

Trixie then raised her hooves and shoved Shining Armor onto his back on the floor. He looked up at her in surprise.

Trixie gazed down at Shining Armor's exposed stallionhood and testicles, licking her lips hungrily. "Oh my! Trixie can see now why Sparkle would actually sink to incest to have you! Such a nice, big, fat cock! Trixie thinks you're almost as big as Blueblood! Yes, she is going to enjoy this!"

Trixie got down between Shining Armor's hind legs and moved her head right up to the stallion's throbbing phallus. Shining Armor could feel her breath against the sensitive skin of his member.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will show you that she is a much better lay than your sister _OR_ your wife!" she said as she dove in. She gave his erect member a lick from his balls all the way up to his flared head. Shining shuddered in pleasure and his stallionhood twitched. Trixie then took his member into her mouth while he felt one of her hooves begin to massage and fondle his balls. Shining couldn't help but moan as she clamped her mouth down onto his shaft and began sucking. He didn't know if Trixie was a 'better lay' as she had said, but she certainly did know what she was doing. The way she moved her tongue against the underside of his member felt amazing. He would have to remember to show Twilight and Cadence how to do that.

Blueblood stopped licking Twilight's cunt and pulled his head away, eager to move onto the main event. Twilight was disappointed and confused for a moment why Blueblood had stopped, especially when she had felt her climax approaching. Then she suddenly felt weight on her back as Blueblood mounted her, grabbing her sides with his forelegs.

Blueblood lined up his flared head to Twilight's pussy lips. Twilight whimpered as she felt the flat head of his member jab at her entrance. She mentally prepared herself to take him. He spread her lips with the head of his cock and, slowly, Blueblood pushed into her. Twilight clamped her mouth shut to keep from moaning as he sunk his length into her. She could tell he was a little bit bigger than her brother in both length and thickness.

He bottomed out in Twilight and held that position for a few moments, both of them reveling in the feeling of his cock being balls deep in her sacred passage. Blueblood then slowly pulled out, going to the point where only his flared head remained inside her lips, and then he slowly pushed back inside of her, a bit faster then the first time. Try as she might, Twilight couldn't help but let a moan slip out of her mouth. Blueblood continued to slowly push himself in and out of her, feeling her velvety walls squeezing his member as he moved through her. Twilight continued to moan. She hated that she was enjoying this.

"Yes, you like my cock inside you, don't you?" Blueblood whispered in her ear, his head right beside hers.

Twilight didn't respond. She didn't want to let him know she was taking pleasure in this. But try as she might, her pleasured moans and whimpers just continued to escape her mouth each time he thrust into her.

"Don't hold it in, Miss Sparkle," he said as he continued to move his hips against her. "I can tell you're loving this. Just let it out!"

Over on the floor, Trixie couldn't hold herself back anymore. She needed a cock inside her NOW! She let Shining Armor's stallionhood slip out of her mouth and stepped overtop of the white stallion, squatting over his crotch. Using her magic, she lined up the flared head of his member with her moist cunt, and then slowly brought herself down onto it, her velvety walls enveloping his shaft as she impaled herself onto it. She and Shining both let out a deep moan of pleasure as she hilted herself on his cock. She stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his stallionhood filling her so completely.

Trixie's pleasured face then quickly changed to a serious one as she looked down at Shining menacingly. "If you cum before Trixie does, you will be punished! Understand?" Trixie warned him, causing Shining Armor to gulp nervously and nod his head.

Placing her forehooves on his chest, she slowly began riding him, raising herself up off of him until just his flared head was inside of her, and then plunging back down onto him, causing them both to moan again.

Trixie then began going up and down on his shaft, working up a rhythm as she rode him. Shining loved the feeling of Trixie's walls squeezing around his member. Before he realized what he was doing, his hooves instinctively grabbed her hips as he tried to help guide her up and down on his cock.

Twilight moaned loudly and arched her back as she came, her walls clamping down around Blueblood's stallionhood as her fluids gushed out of her, soaking Blueblood's crotch and running down her hind legs onto the bed below. But Blueblood wasn't done however; having already cum from Shining Armor sucking him off, he could still go for a while before he came again. He kept thrusting in and out of Twilight, making her ride out her orgasm.

"F-faster," Twilight couldn't help but blurt out to Blueblood after her climax ended. Whether she wanted to or not, she was loving this, and she needed more.

Blueblood was more then happy to oblige. The Prince fucked Twilight with primal fervent need. He groaned in pleasure as he thrust his hips up against Twilight's rear over and over again, sinking his eager cock deep inside her repeatedly, stretching her insides with his thrusts. Twilight moaned and panted helplessly in ecstasy and began rocking back against his thrusts, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Blueblood kissed the side of Twilight's neck as he continued to thrust in and out of her rapidly. As time went on, Twilight's initial disgust of mating with Blueblood was forgotten as her body was racked with pleasure. She didn't care at the moment who she was mating with, her body only cared that she was being mated by a big, well toned, handsome stallion, and that was all that mattered.

The room was filled with the pleasured moans and gasps of the four mating ponies.

After a while, Trixie got up off of Shining Armor, his penis slipping out of her as she did. Shining was disappointed and confused as to why she had stopped. His orgasm had been building as well.

She then walked over to the bed that Blueblood and Twilight were fucking on. She leaped up and rested her forelegs and belly on the foot of the bed while leaving her hind legs standing on the floor, supporting her rump as she held it up in the air towards Shining Armor behind her. She lifted her tail up to the side, presenting her soaked and needy pussy to the stallion.

"Trixie is tired of doing all the work! Mount Trixie!" she commanded.

Eager and without hesitation, Shining Armor quickly got to his hooves, and then moved behind Trixie and mounted her, gripping her sides with his hooves to get a good hold. He quickly realigned his flared tip to her entrance and then, with a swift movement of his hips, he shoved his throbbing erection back into her soaked pussy, thrusting vigorously. Trixie gasped loudly in surprise and pleasure and moaned blissfully at Shining Armor's sudden roughness as he began ramming into her with new found vigor.

At this angle, Shining got a good view of Blueblood's stallionhood going in and out of Twilight's dripping cunt, the Prince's swaying testicles smacking against Twilight's clit with each thrust. Surprisingly, Shining found himself too horny to care at the moment who was doing his sister, or who _he_ was doing. Shining's primal instincts were taking control of him. At the moment, all he knew in his sex clouded mind was he was a stallion, and Trixie was a needy, willing mare who he was mating with. He continued to fuck the blue mare relentlessly, thrusting himself as deeply as he could into her tight love canal, feeling his own balls slap against her clit as he pounded her.

The two couples were lost in total bliss as they mated. Twilight and Trixie's tongues were lolled out of their mouths as they moaned and drooled from the intense pleasure they were receiving from their respective partners drilling in and out of their pussies.

Shining Armor could feel his orgasm building fast. He knew he couldn't cum before Trixie though, or he and Twilight would be in trouble. But he didn't think he could hold out any longer.

"…AH… Trixie… I'm gonna…oh… CUM!" he groaned.

Trixie turned her head slightly and looked back at him angrily. "Not…OH… before Trixie, you don't!" she snapped through her pleasured moans. "…Trixie is… AH… SO CLOSE!" She was indeed right on the brink of reaching her climax.

Desperate, Shining Armor quickly reached one of his hooves around under Trixie's thighs as far as he could, while still thrusting into her at a heated pace, and rubbed the tip of his hoof against Trixie's clit.

That did it. Trixie cried out as she was finally brought to orgasm, releasing a torrent of her juices onto his cock and crotch. The contractions of her vagina milking his cock quickly brought Shining to orgasm as well. They moaned as he shot rope after rope of his sticky stallion seed into her waiting womb, filling her up to the near brim.

Twilight and Blueblood were also nearing their orgasms, Blueblood's thrusts becoming heated and erratic as he worked to bring himself over the edge.

Twilight moaned loudly as she was brought to orgasm for a second time, her eyes rolling back in her head as her body was racked with wave after wave of pleasure. It was even more intense then the first time she came. This time Blueblood followed shortly after as the constrictions of her inner walls around his member quickly brought him to climax. He groaned as he released thick ropes of his gooey stallion cum deep into her, painting her walls with his sticky substance, her pussy milking his cock for every last drop he could offer.

The four exhausted ponies stayed in that position as their orgasms came to an end. Shining and Blueblood collapsed on top of Twilight and Trixie before slowly pushing themselves up off of the mares and dismount them, their softening and slime-coated members slipping out of them with a wet pop. Milky white stallion cum leaked out of both mares' thoroughly fucked pussies onto the bed and floor.

The four ponies lay beside each other on the now drenched and disheveled bed, each of them exhausted and panting, their fur coats matted with sweat and their genitals sticky with stallion cum and mare sex juices.

A minute or two went by before Blueblood spoke. "Well, thank you both for a wonderful time," he said to Twilight and Shining Armor with a content sigh. "We'll contact you whenever we want something else from you. Now, if you don't mind leaving the room, Trixie and I still aren't quite finished yet."

Twilight and Shining stared with mouths agape as Trixie giggled as Blueblood grabbed her in his hooves and pulled her on top of his chest in the sixty-nine position, her hindquarters facing his head and her head just above his limp member, which was flopped across his stomach. The two began licking each other's privates, bringing each other back to full arousal within a matter of seconds. Twilight and Shining couldn't believe it. Even after all that, Blueblood and Trixie could still keep going!

Reluctantly, Twilight and Shining remembered they were still being blackmailed, and obeyed Blueblood's request. The brother and sister pulled themselves off of the bed, a bit wobbly on their legs at first, and proceeded to walk out of the room. Both of them felt shame and dirty as they walked out into the castle corridor and closed the door to the bedroom behind them.

"Are you alright?" Shining asked his sister in concern.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, but I just want to go take a hot bath… no, _SEVERAL_ hot baths!" Though, at the moment, she didn't think she would ever feel clean again. How had they gotten themselves into this mess?

Shining Armor nodded. "Me too," he said in agreement. Then he raised an eyebrow at her. "Mind if I join you?"

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, this is the second clop fic I've ever written. This idea popped into my head one day and, like all my ideas, I just had to write it down. I hope you all enjoyed this.<strong>


End file.
